


Happy Birthday, Dean!

by SawyerDay



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "Dean has been depressed, his birthday is coming up and all he has ever wanted was to spend it with the people he loves but just about all of them are dead. Cas uses his powers to basically dream walk in deans head again and is able to bring his loved ones from heaven, charlie,bobby,Kevin,jo,ellen,ash ect (sam is there because cas used his powers to link him in to the dream) to celebrate his birthday, set it in the roadhouse. He sees everyone and is happy but doesnt see him mom and then she walks in carrying his favorite pie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmuffin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Dancingmuffin! I hope you enjoy this and thank you for the support!

Dean’s birthday is a week away. They don’t make a big deal about birthdays but for some reason this year, he thinks he’d like to have some kind of night out or something. It’s been a hell of a year and he could use a night to let loose.

“Heya, Sammy? Do you think we could go eat or something for the big day?” Sam looks up from his book. The look on his face tells Dean that he shouldn’t have asked. He can almost see the excitement on Sam’s face from where he’s standing. “Nevermind.”

He says nevermind but he still wants to.  
________________

A few days pass and Cas has been acting stranger than usual. It’s almost like he’s amped up. Dean knows that he has his grace back, but he’s never seen Cas like this. He struts around the bunker and it’s weird.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean asks.

“I’m fine, Dean. Thank you for your concern.” Cas smiles at him and disappears down the hallway towards the library.  
_________________

The day before his birthday, Sam looks smug. Dean realizes he and Cas have something planned and he wishes he wouldn’t have asked Sam for anything in the first place. The last time these two thought they were helping, Dean had turned into something he never wanted to be. And someone ended up dead.

He wished she could be there for his birthday. And maybe his mom and dad. And Kevin, Bobby Ellen, Jo, Ash, and even Benny. The mark on his arm pulses with despair and it spreads through him and tries to push him over the edge. He decides bed is a better choice even if it is only 6PM.

He walks into his room and something feels off. He turns in a slow circle looking at everything. Nothing is out of place but still something feels weird. It feels like the air before a thunderstorm. Electric but calm. He takes another look around and decides he’s probably just being paranoid.

He takes his boots off and sits on the edge of his bed. He’s suddenly tired. Too tired. He knows something is wrong, but he’s already hitting the mattress before he can call out for help.  
_________________

Dean’s eyes snap open and he looks up at the ceiling. He’s still in his room. He sits up and inspects his body. Nothing's broken or hurting. He looks around the room, still nothing is out of place or missing.

“Sam?” He calls out and stands waiting for a reply. He grabs his gun off the desk and walks to his door and opens it slowly. He peeks out to see if he can see anything, but there is nothing. He slips out of the room and down the hallway. He’s on high alert and he’s ready to take out anything that comes his way. It’s too quiet.

“Cas?” He whispers and pauses for a moment before whipping around the corner and aiming his gun towards the library. He hears a giggle to his left and almost drops his gun when he see’s Charlie standing there. She’s not covered in blood. He body isn’t twisted in weird ways. She doesn’t have gaping wounds. She looks...alive. She looks good.

Cas rounds the corner holding a lopsided and sad looking cake with candles sticking it out if. He stops short and eyes Dean carefully. His eyes finally land on the gun in Dean’s hand. Sam walks in followed by Jo. They are talking animatedly about something and Ellen and Bobby are behind them. He feels like he’s drowning. How is this happening? Everything feels so real.

“Dean?” Cas asks carefully. His eyes are still on the gun. He hands the cake to Charlie and takes a few steps forward.

“What’s going on?” Dean asks. His voice it still gruff from sleep.

“It’s your birthday. I - We wanted it to be special,” Cas says.

Dean looks at the group behind Cas. Ash and Kevin are now present and Dean’s heart feels like it’s going to explode right of his chest. There are tears in his eyes and Jo is the first one to come up and hug him. He barely notices when Cas takes the gun from his hands.

“I’ve missed you,” Jo says and pulls away wiping tears from her eyes. Dean wants to pull her back and hold her longer, but Ellen is already there to take the next hug. Each person comes up and hugs him. Bobby’s embrace lasts the longest, but he doesn’t say anything. He just keeps holding on and squeezes him until he thinks he’s about to pass out.

The group makes their way into the library. The table's covered in cups and plates there is even a banner across the doorway that says “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAN”. He smiles and Sam claps him on the back as they walk down the stairs and he takes a seat at the head of the table. Cas sits to his left and Sam on his right. Everyone else piles in and takes a seat where there is an open space.

Dean turns to Cas and they stare at each other for a moment. “How?” Dean asks quietly.

“Dream walking.” He replies but doesn’t say anything else and Dean doesn’t ask. He gets it. and if he has questions he can ask them later. Who knew Cas was this powerful? He thinks back to a few days before and how Cas had been acting so strangely. This must have had something to do with it.

He can’t believe it. His family is here. Well, most of his family. He still wishes Benny was here and his dad. He knows getting to Benny and his father would have been next to impossible. They weren’t in heaven and getting their souls here would have taken more power then Dean has ever heard of.

Dean’s heart sinks when he notices there is an open seat directly across from him at the other end of the table. Someone didn’t come. He doesn’t want to think about who is could have been. He can’t. Because if it’s who he really wants it to be, it won’t be a happy birthday at all. Dean gets lost in his thoughts for a moment until he feels a hand on his under the table. It’s Cas and he’s giving him that look. The look that says, “I’m here” and it makes stomach flip flop. The moment is gone when Sam stands.

“I’d like to propose a toast. “ He clears his throat and continues, “Dean has been taking care of me for practically my whole life. He’s been my mom and my dad. He’s been my brother and my best friend. He’s the reason I’m alive. Dean, I know we don’t do chick flick moments, but you’re my hero and I owe you so much more than I have given you and I love you.”

Sam sits down quickly and Dean hears a few sniffles come from the other end of the table. Dean smiles at Sam as a thank you and Ash stands up next, “I’m still mad about you getting me killed, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Each person has something to say and it fills Dean with so much joy and love that he can barely stand it. The mark on his arm in throbbing as if it can’t handle all the happiness and Dean almost agrees with it. He’s close to tears especially after Bobby’s speech.

“Dean, you’re like a son to me and I’ve been watching you. You have done some pretty stupid things. But you’re always you. Even when it’s the twisted version of yourself, you’re still you. I don’t know what that means in terms for your sanity, but I know you, boy. I know that you are capable of. I hear you. I see you. I know what your heart feels and I’m always looking out for you. I’m always listening. I know that you can’t hear me, but I’m here.”

Cas goes last. He doesn’t know what Cas is going to say but he’s sure that he’s going to mean it and it’s going to be the most awkward moments of his life. Cas stands and Cas looks right in his eyes. He wants to look away but he can’t. He’s got to give this moment to Cas.

“Things between us are complicated as best. I think -” Cas looks to Sam and Dean follows his eyes. Sam nods and then Cas starts talking again, “We all love you. Including me. I’m still learning what that means...but I think it means sacrifice. I think it means hope and smiling when you think nobody's looking. It’s actions and not always words. It’s washing laundry that doesn’t belong to you and making coffee with just the right amount of cream and sugar. It’s waking up way before you have to stop someone else’s nightmares. When I look at you, Dean I don’t see you how you see yourself. I see faith, loyalty, strength and most of all love. When I look at you I see all of those things, but of them love is the most prominent. You mean so much to me- to all of us. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we aren’t worse off for knowing you, we’re better.”

Cas stops talking about Dean can hide the tears running down his face. He wants to say something he really does but he can’t. Cas leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Dean’s temple and raises his glass. He looks down at Dean and smiles. “To Dean,” He says and it’s called back to him by his family at the table. They all take drinks of their drinks and clap for Dean. The clapping dies down quickly and Dean looks at Sam who’s looking at something behind them. His mouth is open and there are tears in his eyes. He looks the the faces of everyone and there are varying looks of shock and disbelief.

“Dean?” He hears and he turns around so quickly he nearly falls out of his chair. He can’t stop the gasp that comes from his mouth when he sees her standing there. She’s just as beautiful as she’s always been. Dean stands and rushes to her arms and wraps himself tightly around her. He buries his head in her neck and finally lets out a small sob. She rubs his back and hums in his ear. He wraps his fingers in her hair and breathes her in as deep as he can. He never wants to forget what she smells like or what she feels like in his arms.

“Happy Birthday, baby.” She says and he finally pulls away and looks at her face. So beautiful. He pulls her close again and then walks to her seat. It’s not until she sits down that he notices that she’s carrying a bag. She places it on the table and pulls out a perfect pie. Dean’s pretty sure you could see his smile from space. He’s so happy. The mark flairs up at the truth but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that the mark is there. He can fight anything when he’s got his family together.

He walks back to his seat and takes a moment to look over each person’s face. His family is here on his birthday. It’s the best birthday he’s ever had and he’s not ever sure it’s real. He doesn’t even care.

“Thank you.” He says and that’s all he has to say. They all know. He sits down and they pass the pie around the table. He smiles and laugh and eats until he can’t eat anymore. He is content and happy and that’s all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried while writing this. <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr? sawyerday.tumblr.com


End file.
